Question: Convert $\dfrac{113}{16}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $113 \div 16 = {7}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{112}{16}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{16}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{1}{16}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{112}{16}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{113}{16}$.